Dulces son los pasteles y la venganza
by LaBauhaus
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Taichi no cumple con una promesa que le hizo a Yamato y Mimi?. One-Shot.


Digimon no me pertenece, _por desgracia._

* * *

\- ¡Mira qué me encontré en el camino! - gritó Taichi mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

\- Lo único que espero es que me hayas traído lo que te pedí - respondió Yamato sin sacar la vista de su cuaderno.

\- Traje algo mejor - dijo acercándose con una enorme sonrisa

El rubio levantó la vista y se encontró con que detrás de su mejor amigo había una muy sonriente castaña que tenía en sus manos un par de bolsas.

\- Tai..¿Te parece andar secuestrando chicas en el supermercado cuando deberías estar estudiando? - preguntó mientras se levantaba.

\- Me la encontré haciendo compras, me pareció muy linda y decidí traérmela a casa. ¿Podemos quedárnosla Yamato? Está dispuesta a cocinar mucha comida, todos los días a toda hora

\- Ja! Ya quisieras Taichi...- respondió la ojimiel dejando las bolsas en el piso.

\- Mimi... ¿Este idiota no te dijo que mañana tenemos un examen importante? No podemos distraernos

\- Si Matt, lo se - dijo rodando los ojos - Yo también tengo que practicar para mi clase de cocina, por eso estoy aquí. Nos encontramos con Tai cuando él estaba buscando qué comer y yo unos ingredientes que necesito para practicar

\- Y se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea - interrumpió el alegre moreno - Mimi practica, en silencio y sin molestar, mientras nosotros estudiamos; cuando ella termina nosotros somos sus críticos. Es un ida y vuelta, ella nos prepara algo de comer y nosotros la aprobamos o no.

Yamato da un suspiro resignado y le dice - Tai, primero: te distraes con nada, hace varios días que no dormimos como corresponde, tu estás más retrasado que yo y el traer a Mimi no creo que te ayude demasiado. Segundo: con lo glotón que eres es imposible que una comida de Mimi no te guste, así que no la ayudarías en nada.

\- Es por eso que te tengo a tí mi querido amigo amargado - le responde Mimi poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho de Yamato - Tu mal humor te hará más sincero para conmigo - le sonríe, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va hacia la cocina dejando al ojiazul colorado por la vergüenza y la poca rabia que tenía en esos momentos.

\- Te prometo que no me distraeré con nada, no despegaré mis ojos de los libros

\- Más te vale - le dice Yamato volviéndose a sentar sobre el sofá de la sala.

\- Las galletas ya están en el hor... no - dice Mimi saliendo de la cocina pero se encontró con un Taichi desparramado en el sillón y a un Yamato no muy feliz tratando de concentrarse con los ronquidos de su amigo de fondo - Mátalo.

\- Me estoy conteniendo para no hacerlo e ir a la cárcel - respondió sin sacar los ojos de su libro.

Sin decir palabra, la castaña se dirige hacia su bolso colgado en el perchero del resividor, saca un estuche más pequeño de adentro, se voltea y mira a Yamato con una sonrisa maliciosa quien se quedó mirándola con un poco de miedo por su expresión.

\- Si hay algo dulce es la venganza - le dijo mientras le muestra unas cosas de maquillaje - Tai - dice suavemente acercándose al oído del nombrado.

Al no haber respuesta por parte de este se sienta a su lado y comienza a pintarle las uñas. Fue así cómo Yamato se sumó al juego con un esmalte color púrpura. Estaban haciendo lo imposible por contener la risa y no despertar a Taichi.

\- ¿ _Red lips_?

\- Tu eres la que sabe. ¿Ojos también?

\- Me parece que con eso es más fácil que se despierte

\- Ok.

\- Listo. Despiértalo.

\- ¡Tai! ¡Te quedaste dormido! - el rubio tira un cojín a la cabeza de su amigo mientras le grita - ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Se te hace tarde!

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡NO PUEDE SER! - grita un Taichi muy asustado - ¡ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO!

\- ¡Corre Tai!

Así fue como vieron a su dormido y maquillado amigo salía apresuradamente del departamento y no pudieron contenerse más, no se reían, gritaban de la risa. Mimi cayó al suelo agarrándose el estómago de tanto reír y a Yamato le comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos.

Una vez que las risas comenzaban a parar, el rubio le extendió su mano a su compañera para que se levante

\- Me duelen las mejillas - dijo Mimi masajeandose las mismas una vez de pie - ¡Las galletas! Es tiempo de sacarlas - recordó justo a tiempo.

\- ¿En qué momento crees que se dará cuenta? -

\- Bueno, me es hora de irme. Las galletas están enfriándose - respondió como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

\- Oh no. Tu no te irás... por lo menos no sola - le dice Yamato tomándola del brazo - Ni pienses que seré el único que se quedará a esperar a Tai. Recoge las galletas que yo tomaré mis libros y me quedaré en tu departamento, no pienso morir hoy.

\- ¿Y si viene a mi departamento?

\- Moriremos los dos. Pero antes toma esas galletas y vámonos.

\- No! Nos conviene dejarlas por dos motivos - dice poniendo los dos dedos en V - Uno: seguramente en cuanto llegue y las vea, se las comerá y así tendremos más tiempo. Dos: si se las come, estará más feliz y tranquilo, así que tal vez no venga por nosotros, no como para asesinarnos.

\- Pero yo las quiero, él no se las merece - dice el rubio achicando los ojos.

\- Te haré un pastel de limón.

\- Y uno de chocolate.

\- Con una condición: si viene por nosotros harás todo lo posible por salvarme.

\- Hecho. Mi vida por tus pasteles, me parece justo.

\- Y después Taichi es el glotón que come cualquier cosa - ríe.

\- Ja-ja - ríe sarcásticamente - ¿Ahora lo defiendes? Entonces quédate aquí mientras yo huyo - dice haciéndose el ofendido y recogiendo sus cosas - Taichi come cualquier cosa, hasta lo no-comestible. Pero tu sabes que tu comida es irresistible -

\- _Aww you 're so sweet when you want it_ \- sonríe mientras apoya sus manos en su corazón

\- Vámonos - dice empujándola hacia la salida.


End file.
